1 heart & 3 ways
by Shadow-101
Summary: A girl comes between Sasuka.Kakashi, and Naruto. Only thing is who will she choose!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Sasuka

Shadow-101 "Hello! Here's the first Chapter!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto walked through the woods with a great look of being lost.

"Why me? Why couldn't it be Sasuka?" He continued on until he came to a clearing.

He stood for a moment until and young man appeared before him only a few feet away.

He had black hair in a pony tail and wore all black, Naruto took a step crack

A twig broke under him. The young man turned to see Naruto his eyes were crimson red as blood. He gave a devilish smirk giving a evil smile.

"Naruto how my little brother?"

Naruto looked at him with a glare

"Ichita… What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at the ground by him there lade a young girl with black hair, pale but lightly tanned skin she was slim and tall. Naruto felt something come over him he felt relaxed, calm, and sleepy. Than heard a song in him head an old song like from old times

"Sleep under the full moon, and dream of the stars."

"Sleep under the tree as you see the night sky."

"Once upon the time of Goddess of the shadows, he saw the darkness beneath."

"Once in the time of war others gone under the code of blood of war, and death."

"You shall see the Goddess of the shadows, and see death in her eyes."

"You shall wake to the morning light of Heaven; you shall hunt in the moon light of night."

"We are the others unknown to you."

"I am the shadows of night in his eyes."

He felt sleep almost come over as some started slapping him and shaking him hardly.

"What! Quit that hurts you baka."

He heard a girl start yelling and screaming in anger. He knew the voice it was… Sakura!

He shook his head and cleared his vision and saw the pink haired girl with green eyes stomping around she notice him not in his sheepish state and slapped him.

"Baka! Yeah right me be one what where you doing with this girl you. you… Baka!"

Naruto saw Sasuka looking at the girl with wide eyes. He turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm and put his foot up against his back and adding pressure. He gave a deadly glare and a serous look towards him.

"Did you hurt her?"

Sasuka said with a poisoned tone in his voice. Naruto swallowed down his fear for in Sasuka's eyes shown him the meaning of a painful death.

" No nothing, nothing I did nothing at all." Naruto said with calm, but feared the thought of dieing.

Sakura " Sasuka don't bother with Naruto."

Sasuka " No one goes near the girl unless I say so got!"

Naruto "Yes… Sasuka."

Sakura passed a look at the girl than gave a jealous growl. Than looked at Sasuke and with the wave of her hand she spoke. " Fine." She went up to the girl and moved her hand through her hair than gave a grim grin to the sleeping girl. Sasuka jumped from Naruto and removed Sakura's hand and quickly pick up the sleeping girl. " Don't touch her Sakura I mean it." He jumped up into a tree and disappeared from site.

Inter Sakura " Why her? I've known you longer Sasuka! I love you, but why that… Sasuka!"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Shadow-101 " That's chapter one that's all bye for now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Tree of Blood**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ Shadow-101 " Ok well here is chapter 2 a tree of blood mostly Sasuka and The girl moments but the girls name is Amia! Ok her you go!" 

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Sasuka gave a light sigh of relief. Clearing his thoughts from everything he fell in to a peaceful sleep.

" Were am I… No! I did fall a sleep!"

The girl opened her eyes to see some one she been looking for years.

" Sasuka…He's sleeping… I get the money if I just cut open his neck… No! An assassin is what I am I have too!"

The girl quickly took a small dagger from Sasuka. She steadied her self ready to cut open his neck.

Twitch 

She froze with mild fear of die by his hands.

" I can't do this I still remember his laugh, tears, blood, and even his fits… I need to forget!" she thought to her shelf.

" I have too No I can't, but he's my… Not any more Yes he is he's still alive!"

Sasuka began to slip… " What if I let him fall? I wont!" He began to fell from the branch. Amia quickly grabbed Sasuka's arm. His eyes shot open to see Amia struggling with his weight.

" Just let go." Sasuka said qickly

"No the tree it's to high up." (Fat lie!)

" Just let go!" Sasuka said quickly and harshly.

"No not until you tell me am still your… you know for the future… of what your parents made for us!" she slightly blushed

"Yes I'm still a live!" said Sasuka with annoyance

"GOOD!" said Amia with a harsh tone.

Amia let go so Sasuka fell. He landed quickly to see everyone give a quizzical look to him. He quickly pushed off the ground and landed in the tree next to Amia.

" Do you have spare clothes?" asked Amia pained

"Why?" Asked Sasuka.

" Because I'm bleeding!"

Shadow-101 " Ok 2nd chapter is done!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Touch of Blood

Shadow-101 "Ok chapter 3 here you go."

"Are you ok?" Asked Sasuka with no worry but anger in his tone of voice

Amia gave a weak smile than replayed.

"Fine just that you love the other girl don't you. Sakura is her name. Yes I know that's her name."

Sasuka gave a disappointed look to her than answered with a clam but shaken tone.

"Yes, but for the clan I wont fall for her tricks of love… what's the word?"

Amai giggled seeing Sasuka in confused thought made him look lost.

"And flirting hints and games."

Amia looked to see Sasuka take his shirt off than throw it at her. She removed her, but winced at the pain. Sasuka jumped landing behind her. Once he placed his hand on her shoulder she flinched. He gave a chuckle at her surprise. He nursed the wound, and bandaged her up.

"I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry Sasuka."

Amia turned around and hugged Sasuka than when she found her she'll nearly falling asleep she let go.

"Sorry! I am losing my control."

Sasuka just hugged her back only Amia found him sleeping on her. She felt relaxed, peaceful, and sleepy.

"Get a grip you softy. Focus on your mission! Remember him remember… I remember when Sasuka first kissed me… His mom was enjoyed by the fact, but his father hated me. So Sasuka's mom didn't say a word to him, but he still found out. That night he beat me for it. I never like his father, but his mother I liked."

Amia lay back but first putting on Sasuka's shirt than she lay down. She fell a sleep only to find Sakura the next morning staring and nearly crying.

"Wait I can explain please. " Before she could move Sakura ran for it. Amia moved Sasuka than followed after Amia caught up with Sakura getting to the wood center.

Sakura stopped and turned to kick Amia. "You stay away from him!" Yelled out Sakura giving a punch. Amia just got up and slammed Sakura up against the tree.

"He's not yours girl so shut up and let me explain!"

"No Let go off me!"

"Just listen to my reason."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Amia lost her temper finally she yelled at Sakura with annoyance.

"Sasuka is engaged to me Sakura!"

Sakura eyes widen with shock, pain, and hurt. She shook her head trying to clear it, but all she head in it was _"No…No"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Kiss Under The Full Moon With Someone Else**

**  
**

**Shadow-101 "Ok 4th chapter so here you go!"**

Amia walked away only to find Sakura's hurting tears fall and sobs. It made her feel bad for Sakura.

" Stop crying and fight for what you want!"

Amia turned facing Sakura. Her face wet and tea red from crying, Sakura felt her anger rise.

" Shut up I hate You!"

Sakura jumped up and attacked Amia with force. Sakura gave a punch, but Amia caught it quickly and swung Sakura into a tree turning her so Sakura would face her, and placed her foot at the base of her wind pipe.

"Don't toy with me girl! I have a calm side so don't make me lose control. I will kill you than your running to steal Sasuka would fail… Head back to your camp And leave me be."

Amia let Sakura go genially than looked at the lake with the moons reflection on it.

"Your strong Amia, but this is only the begging."

Sakura brought out a dagger and cut Amia's cheek. The blood ran down slowly Amia felt nothing only the blood falling down her cheek. Amia took the dagger and cut a small cut on Sakura's wrist. It was only a centimeter long but deep enough to draw blood.

"thanks for the cut."

"good-night Amia!"

Sakura walked off with her aura fury like.

Amia sat at the bottom of the lake than took her top off. Well it was Sasuka's shirt

"He wont mind."

Than her bottom and jumped in the lake the cool night air make her relaxed in the water. She swam for a bit, until a sound of someone on the other side of the lake caught her ear.

She swam over with ease. She came to a bolder she climbed up laying on it as though sun bathing on her stomach. She saw Silver hair spiked weirdly. Kakashi Hatake 26 years made him well fit. 5feet 11 inches tall was making him a cute height. His mask was off he had a right black eye and a red left eye. He was swimming to. **"_Maybe I could startle him."_** Amia thought right when he went under the cool water.

'Here I go."

She quickly dived in and re-surfaced to see Kakashi come up. She swam slowly to him. He moved but hadn't realized her there.

"Your very good but not that good Amia!" Said Kakashi

Amia jumped slightly from his voice. She was hoping to startle him.

" Well just means to try harder."

" Right! Just that I was wondering if you would go to this place I betted that I would bring a beautiful woman or young woman to dance with me. For a good coast to. A scroll of high well you get the picture don't you!"

" Yes I'll help you Kakashi."

" Good some women wont come near me but they are fans."

Amia giggled than spoke.

" What type of dance?"

" Salsa. They choose it because none of use new the dance."

" Oh well I know the dance so you got the right girl!"

" Thanks. Let start learning the dance."

Amia ok She swim off going around the boulder and got dressed and returned to Kakashi.

" **_What am I doing?" _**She thought.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Shaow101 " End of this chapter I don't own any of this other than the Amia person!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dance but Get Caught**

**Shadow101 " Here's chapter 5 please R&R or I'll have Sasuka die! But not really sure on that…"**

"Are you ready Kakashi, Ready to learn the salsa." Amia giggled as Kakashi's towel came off him barely.

"Let me get dressed first!"

He quickly disappeared off into a tree. He came back down dressed in his ninja clothes.

"Ready." Said Kakashi quickly.

"Here we go." Amia smiled.

"Salsa dancing is a dance style associated with the salsa style of music now popular worldwide. Salsa music has its origins sometime in the 1950s to 1970s, with the truly distinct salsa style coming out of New York in the 1970s. The music fuses a number of Cuban styles, particularly the _son_, but also draws from a number of other Latin American musical styles.

"Ok." Said Kakashi quickly once more.

Salsa dancing is done on eight-beat music, with dancers moving on three beats, pausing for one beat, dancing for three beats, and pausing for one beat. The movement style is left-right-left-pause, then right-left-right-pause. During the pause in most salsa, dancing some sort of flourish is utilized, be it a stomp of the foot, casting out the hand or kicking the lower leg. Salsa dancing is mostly a stationary dance, with little movement around the dance floor. Instead, dancers rely on the subtle movement of their legs and upper bodies to convey the energy of the dance.

"Right I get it"

In addition to the partnered movements of salsa dancing, dancers may integrate solo breaks known as shines into their routines. These are a way for salsa dancers to take a breather from an exhausting routine, or to gather themselves if their rhythm is broken. Shines involve many ornate movements and demonstrations of the body, and are intended as a way for a dancer to show off their full talent. While shines are in theory improvisational, there are many standard shines, which dancers learn and can fall back on.

If a dancer begins salsa dancing on the first beat of the phrase (left-right-left-pause), the style is known as _on one_. If the dancers begin their movement on the second beat of the phrase (pause-left-right-left), the style is known as _on two_. While proponents of a certain style have reasons for believing one is better than the other is, ultimately it comes down to a matter of personal preference.

In addition to the basic stylistic variations of _on one _and _on two_, there are a number of major schools of salsa dancing style. The main _on one_ styles are LA style, Colombian style and Cuban style. The main _on two_ styles are ballroom mamba, _en clave_ and palladium two. Eddie Torres style combines the _on one _and _on two _styles by using the starting and pausing points of _on one _style, but having the body switch position where it would normally switch in the _on two_ style."

"I got lost a little but I keep up on what you said!" Said Kakashi with a smile.

" Now we begin!" Said Amia

She took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder and cupped hers in his hand.

" Now take a step back."

" Ok… Umm there's something I need to tell you I already k-."

" Lets continue please!"

Kakashi began in a good count. He took a step back Amia followed than Amia took a step back he followed they did this about 4 times than went to the side quickly and started on their right and they gave a small kick to their steps. Than started going faster they broke a sweat and breathing fast. He than all of a sudden did two underarm turns. Than quickly did a back Break to Inside Turn. Than quickly did a Cross Body Lead Open Break to Outside Turn

Cucaracha Crossover Break with Spot Turn Around the World to Outside Spin Cross Body to Leader Turn Cross Body to Arm Loops Tics and Wiggles Swivels to Gaucho Cuban Cart. He finished the dance by puling Amia in to his arms and brought his hand to her lower back and having her lean back a bit. She jolted back up their nose's touched their breath made each others skin crawl.

" I thought you said you didn't know the salsa… Kakashi."

" I tried to tell you I was joking. I knew the salsa but you didn't listen."

He smiled and Amia felt her gut twist. He leaned forward, and she followed. Their lips almost meet when Amia felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Oh no."

Amia looked over her shoulder to see Sasuka his eyes blazing and hurt looking.

" I'm was teaching Kakashi the Salsa… and please don't to something rash!"

" GO! Go back to the camp Amia leave us alone."

"Ok"

" We'll talk later."

" Alright."

Amia walked of quickly only to disappeared


End file.
